1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a substrate aligning unit capable of precisely controlling a position of a substrate being transferred, a substrate processing apparatus having the same, and a method of aligning a substrate using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A flexible display apparatus having a light weight, strong durability, and competitive pricing has been developed. A roll-to-roll process may be used in a manufacturing process of the flexible display apparatus. According to the roll-to-roll process, a thin substrate is continuously transported from a supplying roll to a receiving roll. However, several problems in the manufacturing process of a display panel of the flexible display apparatus still need to be addressed. For instance, issues related to alignment control, speed control, and position control of the substrate may lead to defects in the manufactured substrate or substrate slips during the manufacturing process. Thus, an improved manufacturing process is needed to provide better substrates with a greater efficiency.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, openings may be formed through a portion of the substrate, and protrusions may be formed on the surface of the driving roll. However, additional work is necessary for forming the openings and the protrusions. In addition, a usable area of the substrate is decreased due to the openings. Accordingly, other solutions are needed to address the above-noted problems.